Sucked In
by VampireRide
Summary: Maximum Ride is the best gamer there ever was- or, second best anyways. She's been playing since she was four and at this rate could become the best in no time. Though her perspective on video games is about to change drastically. With a new game, Death Dyfer 4, out, all she wants to do is win, but can she still succeed when she's sucked in? Literally? R&R Promise it's awesome!
1. You don't know what you're getting into

**We don't own MR**

**Max**

I moaned in happiness as I very carefully set the CD in the disc holder before pressing the close button. This was it. Ever since Death Dfyer 3 came out I'd been almost drooling (OKay, maybe that one time in class I was daydreaming a little too much and made a bit of a puddle) over the thought of Death Dfyer 4. And finally, after almost three hundred sixty two days, and seven hours of waiting, I finally had it. It didn't matter that I had been waiting in line at Gamers R Us for almost twenty-four hours, or that I had a twitch from not sleeping; too afraid I'd lose my spot in line. All that mattered was that I had just pressed play and entered the game, hitting pause for a moment to put on my headset. I was gonna play live and show the ameateaurs how it's done, baby!Entering the game, I take in my surroundings. It looks like I'm in a tunnel of some sort, with stone walls covered in grime. There are three paths ahead of me, and after briefly debating which one to take, I go right. There hasn't been any sign of life so far, but I'm not counting on it staying that way for long.

When I come out of the tunnel, I'm in a large room. Unlike the one I just came from, it's ornately decorated, with fur rugs and a roaring fireplace. Also unlike the last room, in the middle of this one is a gamer. "Hey dude, wanna team? You can ride backstage if you'd like. I'll show you how to play!" I said, smirking to myself.

"Sure. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of lost..." The boy says.

I grinned. "I can tell, the action's out there, Let's go" I said and ran off, pulling out my hoverboard and taking off out of the room and down the tunnel, not waiting up for him.

"So," He says, catching up on his skateboard. "What's your name?"

"I'm Max, you might know me as MaximumRide on here. I'm the video game legend. So you should bow down before me now and shine my shoes before I decide to turn on you." I told the boy. "Oh, and who are you?" I added, wondering if he would be too in awe to respond. It seemed like he was, because it took him a moment to respond.

"Oh, I'm Sam. Just Sam, no fancy title or anything."

"Well Sammy Boy, I suggest you think of me as a shield because we got enemies coming in. Just aim at their bodies and shoot. And if you hit me you're dead!" I added as an after thought before getting out my machine gun with unlimited ammo. (That's right, I had look up all the mods to the game on my phone the other night and already entered a few)I can picture Sam's eyes widening as he takes it in. He pulls out his gun, which pales in comparison to mine. I sigh. Looks like I got stuck with a newbie. Groaning to myself, I hit my head on the arm of the couch and fired, barely paying attention but already I saw my score raising. That's what you get for playing these kind of games since you were four, I guess. Sam on the other hand, has barely hit three of them. I think about taking him out, making it easier for both of us, but decide against it. There has to be something about this kid that's useful.

I look back to the screen and see Sam firing and missing everything. Then again...I shoot the last one dead and walk down the tunnel, keeping my gun out in case I decide to kill Sam. Of course, I will explore his talents before doing so. I'm not utterly cruel. Just ninety five percent... or ninety six... or ninety- okay, you get the point! Anyways, we walked on for awhile before Sam finally opened his mouth. "So, Max, are you a dude with a girl's voice, or is that just static?" He asked and I snorted.

"I'm a girl, obviously. No guy could be this awesome." I say. When I'm met with silence, I continue. "What? Girls can play video games too, you know."

"Oh I know, It's just... you've been like my idol since forever... and now you're a girl? This day keeps getting better!" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome, I know. There's no need to swoon." I say sarcastically.

"Well considering you could take me out any minute, I'm not really swooning, more of staring at the gun in your hand." Sam muttered as we turned a corner, running into two players with pink and purple gear. Must've been a the girls spot us, one of them shouts, "Angel! People! Should we shoot 'em?" Then she lifts up her gun and is about to fire before the other girl tells her to stop. Smirking, I aim my machine gun. "You shoot, and I will too! And I guarantee I wont miss." I spoke into my headset as if I were the creator of the game myself. What can I say? I'm just that amazing

The girl I'm assuming is Angel apologizes for the other girl. "I'm sorry about her. She's new at this." I hear the other girl say 'ow!' and guess Angel hit her. "I'm Angel and this is my friend, Nudge."

I snickered to myself. "Alright girls, wanna team?" I know, I know, you're probably thinking 'what's up with the recruitment?' Max, well, I had planned to beat the game, and you need a team to do so. After We win I'll kill them all off one by one and listen to them cuss me out before catching onto the top spot for this game as well.

Nudge readily agrees, but Angel is more reluctant. "How do we know we can trust you?" She asks and I can practically see her narrowed eyes. I immediately like this girl more. Unlike her friend, she seems like a true gamer.

I thought about telling her who I was, but then decided against it. Real gamers do MaximumRide's strategy. Even Sam most likely new it and was only playing along to talk to me well. "Well because if you don't, I'll just kill you." I said in a cocky voice, switching from my machine gun to two handguns and locking in on my target- the girls avatar's heads.

Nudge starts screaming into the headpiece. "We're gonna die! I'm too pretty to die! There's so many things I haven't gotten to do, like, meet a unicorn, or take down the sporks and the toasters, and I've never even met Magnus Bane! Goodbye cruel world!" Angel on the other hand, stays calm.

I blink and stare at the screen. "You do realize this a game right?" I asked, a little scared. How could there be people out there more insane than me? Didn't think that was possible. "So, if you die, you're still alive, just not in the game." I pointed out.

"Oh... Psh, of course I knew that! Do you think I'm stupid?" I don't get a chance to answer because Nudge keeps talking. "Wait, so if you shoot us, we can't play the game, right?" I nod. "Shoot me! Shoot me! The ungirlyness of this place is terrifying!"

I laughed loudly and heard Sam's chuckle ring into my ears. "Don't shoot her. She's just wants to die because I got pink gear and she got purple." Angel insisted, causing both Sam and I to laugh harder

"I don't see how you guys are laughing." Nudge says, haughtily, and I can picture her scowl. "This is a major injustice. I mean, look at this place! What kind of abominations would think people would want to play a game here? I told Angel that we should play Mario but-" She suddenly shrieks. "Is that a rat?! Kill it, kill it! Hurry up and- geyouhanofme!" I sigh in relief that the girl has finally stopped talking.

"Wait, was there a rat in the game, or in wherever you're at?" I asked, suddenly looking around. Since most of the game took place in the sewers a rat was very possible, especially a demonic one that can kill players.

Angel scoffs and says, "It's nothing." Then her voice comes out muffled, so I'm guessing that she took the headset off. "Nudge, that's your sweater you left here last week." I can't hear the other girl's response, but I decide that we've spent too much time here, and that's never a good thing. The more time you spend in one area, especially with this many people, the more monsters you attract.

"Well, I'm gone, feel free to follow if you want." I said and took off on my hoverboard, Sam on his skateboard, and Angel and Nudge both got scooters out, but like the electric kind. Hmmm... Must be another mod.

Soon, I can hear two boys arguing, which means we're getting close to other players. "No, Gaz, we should go this way!" Another boy says, "I let you pick the direction last time, and look where that got us!" It went on and on, and frankly, it was getting annoying.

"YO! Ladies, please, y'all need to stop jacking around." I snapped, clicking a button on my controller and spinning around to face the open doorway that showed to avatars in green and blue gear.

They turn towards me, and one of them says, "Hey, Gaz, let's ask them. Which way do you think we should go- left," he says, and I picture him rolling his eyes. Then, in a suggestive voice, he continues. "Or, right?"

"Well, I'm going left, just came for right, nothing there but some newbs." I said loudly so Angel and Nudge would hear.

"Yeah, I have no idea how she found that guy. He just screams amateur." Nudge says, and I raise an eyebrow at the screen.

"Nudge, Darling, I bet Sam has better aim than you, and that's saying alot considering he obviously isn't good at shooting games." I said sweetly, as if talking to a very special Ed kid.

"Ha! In your face, Nudge!" Sam gloats, but then goes quiet for a minute. "Hey! I'm awesome at this game, for your information."

"Sammy Boy, look at your score, unless it's above 500, 000 you need to keep your trap shut." I told him

"Ha!" The first one says. "Dude, you just got burned!"

I snickered to myself as the second one agreed. This was going to be one fun game. "And what's your scores?" I asked, being defensive since Sam still hadn't said a word

I can hear the arrogance in his voice when the first one replies. "Almost six hundred thousand." I try not to snort. My score was way higher than their's.

"Okay, so your better than Sam, but try a couple mill, that's getting somewhere." I said, smirking, and could just picture his eyes widening. Considering the game had only been released for three hours, that was a lot.

The other one was not so easily convinced. "Oh, yeah? Why don't we all just bow down to you, since you're so high and mighty? What's your name anyway?" He asks.

I was going to make something up, until Sam opened his big mouth. "Maximum Ride. You should be bowing down and licking her shoes at this point." He added.

I face palm as Angel and the other two boys start freaking out. "Wait," Nudge says, confused. "Who's Maximum Ride. My headset goes quiet, besides the drip of water and echoes that the game makes.

"MAXIMUM FREAKING RIDE? I don't know whether to pee in my pants out of excitement or fear! Everyone knows her stategy!" One of the two boy's exclaims. "Gazzy let's get out of here!" Blue gear cried out, and began skateboarding towards the exit, but I was already blocking it, my gun aimed at his chest.

"And what would that strategy be?" I say, cocking an eyebrow, but then dropping it when I remember that they can't see it.

"Uh- um... er... I... Uh..." Was all the the guy managed to get out.

"That's what I thought." I say. "Now, we're all sticking together whether you want to or not."

"B- B- But I... um... this is not fair! Oh, and I'm Iggy!" Blue gear added peppily. Whoa, bipolar much?

"And, no he's not bipolar. Just an idiot. And I'm Gazzy, by the way." Gazzy said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Alright boys, well, that's Sammy boy, the one without any mods, Angel is the pink one, and Nudge is the purple, now let's keep moving.

We continue on our way, Nudge and Angel on their scooters the rest of us on hover boards. Nudge tries to make conversation multiple times, but each time we tell her to shut up. We go on this way until I hear something.

Turning a corner, I see Orange gear and a gun firing at enemies. Without hesitation, I pull my gun out and fire. Sam actually hits his target most of the time this round and I'm utterly shocked to say the least, but not complaining. After all enemies are defeated the person looks to us. "Well, look who I ran into, the seven dwarves." Sarcasm drips from her voice like venom.

I blink. "You do realize that there's only six of us, right? Or can you not count that high?"

"Pft, six dwarves... whatever. Does it seem like I care?" She snapped and I grinned to myself, instantly liking this girl.

"You should. We just saved your sorry butt." Iggy says.

"Well guess what? I could've taken them all on without your sorry excuse for guns- except that chick! What mod did you use for that machine gun?" The girl asked, sounding a little impressed.

"That's for me to know and no one to ever find out." I answer.

"whatevs, I'll find out. I'm JJ in case anyone wants to know." She added, as if she already knew she was going to be part of our merry little group.

"Well, it looks like we found our seventh dwarf. I guess you were right!" Nudge says, probably plotting to get this girl to shoot her, since neither Iggy nor Gazzy would.

"Don't shoot the purple one!" I said quickly, before Nudge could plead to be taken down.

I hear Nudge mutter curses, and JJ laughs. "Um, okay? Why would I shoot her?""She wants to die," I muttered. "But Angel wants her to stick around so she is."

Nudge sighs dramatically. "This is so unfair guys. I mean, isn't there such a thing as free will? If I want to die, I should be allowed to. This game is like, so not cool. Do you know how much violence this game is promoting? Angel, why don't we go play wii or something? Ooh, I just got this awesome new Mario game we could play. I'll even let you be Princess Peach! Wait... No, I won't. But you can be anything else you want! Ple-" Nudge's voice is suddenly muffled and I check to make sure my ears aren't bleeding.

"Nudge, shut up or I won't kill you!" I snarled.

"I thought we already established that she wasn't going to die." Iggy pipes up.

"Shut up! I'm trying to bribe her to not blow my ears out!" I snapped, irritated.

"Nudge, if you shut up, I'll buy you a pair of shoes." Angel says, exasperated. I hate to think of what one of Nudge's rants would be like in person and on a daily basis.

"Alright." Nudge grumbled and then stayed quite for the majority of our journey. We ran into enemies every now and then, which helped us all with our scores, but what I found strange was it always seemed like there was an extra gun for some reason. Though whenever I looked around, all I could see was the six others of the group.

We set off again, after dealing with a particularly nasty group of enemies. The extra gun was still there, though whenever I checked there was no extra player.

"Alright, who's using two guns?" I asked, turning to the group, who all stayed quiet. "Well?" I snapped, irritated by their lack of response.

"Uh, Max? Nobody but you has two guns." Iggy says.

I scowled at him even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Alright, we're not moving to the other person with two guns shows themselves." I growled, lifting my own up so they all knew if they moved they'd get shot. Maybe I was overreacting, but in this kind of videogame, when anyone but the leader has more than two guns it's a big problem."Angel, I think you're idol is going a little nuts." Nudge says. Although it's muffled, like she took her headset off, I can still hear it. But I can also hear Nudge's shriek and a thump, and I guess that Angel pushed her off the bed.

"Nope. She's pretty sane actually. And surprisingly observant." A smooth voice said. It didn't belong to any of the guys I knew immediately. It was a new guy. But I couldn't see him.

"Who's there?" Iggy calls, and suddenly none of them think I've lost my marbles. They all quiet down as the voice begins to speak again.

"Who me?" The voice asks innocently and suddenly an avatar appears right next to me in camo gear. I jumped out of chair and dropped my remote before picking it up and aiming both guns at him. "I'm Fang." He said and once again, I dropped my controller. This guy... he was a Legend! Gasps erupted from the other gamers and I struggled to compose myself and get back to the I'm-Better-than-all-of-you attitude.

"Oh yeah? Why have you been following us?" I ask.

"Well, you are the Great MaximumRide, aren't you?" He asked sarcastically and I felt a little offended by his tone.

Before I can answer though, Nudge does for me. "You bet she is! She's pretty awesome, but I wouldn't ask her to kill you, if I were you. She won't do it." Nudge gets quiet for a minute, but then seems to realize something. "Oh my god! Will you kill me? Not one of these sorry excuses for people will, and I want out of this game!"

Fang chuckled and I blinked. I never expected a gamer with a higher score than ME to find someone like Nudge amusing. "Now why would I kill you, Doll? And what's this about Max being so awesome? What's she putting into your heads?" He asked, as if he knew me. Jerk.

"Okay, listen buddy. I don't know who you think you are, but you're getting annoying. And you still haven't answered my question." I find myself glaring at the screen again, something that is becoming a habit.

"Well you see, I thought I'd see how good you really are. After all you do have the SECOND highest score in the US for almost every videogame I've played." Cocky jerk.

"Well, now that you've seen you can go. I'm pretty sure we have more than enough people here, right guys?"

Nobody answered for awhile and I could practically see the smirk on Fang's face. "Guess I'm sticking around, Babe!" He said cheerfully. "Come on guys, let's go this way." And not waiting for anyone, started walking off. I snorted, thinking nobody would follow. But within seconds the only one standing around still was Sam.I sigh. "Come on, Sammy boy. We might as well follow him."

"You don't sound happy about it." Sam noted, and I almost smiled at how well he caught on to me. He sounded like what my brother would sound like if I had one.

"No, I'm really not. To tell you the truth, Fang is kind of ticking me off." I replied.

"Yeah, he's a jerk. We'll kill him off later, but he could be a good shield until then?" Sam suggested.

Though the thought of Sam trying to kill off one of the best gamers in the US amuses me, I manage to keep in my laughter. "Yeah, I guess so." In my headset, I hear him laughing with the others and say, "We might have to start planning the assassination early though."

"Pft, with my aim he'll be gone like that." I heard a faint snap and couldn't help but laugh along with Sam at that. His aim was about as good as a Helen Keller monkey.

"Keep thinking that Sam. Well, I guess we should catch up to the others. Wouldn't want Nudge to convince anyone to shoot her."

"Course not." He said and he began to walk off too, with me in tow. Oh what a fun game this was!

**Review**


	2. Beep you, You're cool, Beep you

We don't own MR By the way.

Chapter 1: Beep you, Beep you, You're cool, Beep you!

It was around midnight, but none of us were asleep. Fang was still up front with the others and Sam was still hanging in the back with me. Surprisingly, Nudge had quit trying to convince people to kill her; however I wasn't counting on that lasting for long. She was probably just waiting for the right moment to fling herself in front of a bullet or something. I was waiting to see how that worked out for her.

"Alright guys, I say left." Fang basically commanded as we made our way to yet another intersection. I groaned and murmured something along the lines of how much of an idiot he was only with harsher words and Sam snickered. "What was that Babe?" Fang asked, and I knew the question was meant for me.

" I don't think you're deaf." I retorted. I heard Angel whisper something to Nudge about 'sexual tension' and Nudge snicker in return. Rolling my eyes, I turn on them. "You got something you want to share, Ange?"

Angel went deathly quiet for a moment before murmuring a 'No.' and making her avatar hop on her scooter and take off left. Nudge followed quickly behind, leaving me to smirk at my screen. "That's what I thought."

"Did you guys hear that?" Iggy suddenly asks. We all go quiet, listening for something, and hear the sound of an enemy coming right from the direction that Angel and Nudge went. I immediately hopped on my hoverboard, getting ready to take off and save the day. i know it sounds crazy, but I've grown to like those two fools.

"You guys stay here! I'll go get them." Fang suddenly called out before vanishing, acting as if we were all newbs. Well, I wasn't going to stand for that!

I took off on my hoverboard, right behind Fang. Well, I assumed I was, but I couldn't really tell due to the fact that he was invisible. Nudge's shrieks suddenly came into the mic, but this time I knew it wasn't because of a sweater.

"What are you doing? You're gonna get us both killed!" Fang hissed as If road my board just next to him, taking a gun out and aiming.

"We'll see about that." I say before zooming ahead of him and shooting. To an inexperienced person, it may have looked random, but to anyone with skill it wasn't. Bullets ricocheted off the walls; hitting the enemy two at a time.

Angel yelled for Nudge to get down before their avatar's hit the ground and I pulled my second gun out, shooting the enemy ead before Fang even go here. I smirked when he finally did, and could just picture his mouth hanging open in shock. "What the hell?" He finally snarled as if I had just shot at him!

"I handled it." I say nonchalantly, before going over to Angel and Nudge. "You guys okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're good, Nudge lost a life, but she still has one more to go so we should find some extras for her-" Angel started, but Nudge cut her off.

"That... Was... Awesome!" Nudge shouted. "You were all 'pow, pow, pow'! And Fang was all-" She pauses to make a face that is somewhere between shock and anger. "And Angel was just lying on the ground. About that, I thought you were supposed to be good at this game. I mean, you are good, just not good. You know what I mean?"

"Not a clue." I muttered and turned to Fang. "I just saved their butts, what's your problem?" I growled, tired, grumpy, and wanting to pick a fight anyways.

"My problem? More like your problem. I told you to wait, and you completely disregarded it." Fang says as if he's the one who gets to be annoyed. Yeah right.

"I didn't realize I had to take orders from a cocky Bas-"

"Hey! Language!" Angel snapped, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Angel, this game is rated T for a reason. How old are you anyways?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Sixteen." She snapped defensively. Huh, a whole year younger than me. By that age I had already said every cuss word in the book, even the ones that got me into some fights.

"I'm sixteen too, because I know you were going to ask. I mean, if you asked Angel, why wouldn't you ask me? Unless you didn't like me. You like me right? You know who I like? Justin Bieber. He's just so hawt! Isn't he Ange?" Angel starts to answer, but is cut off by Nudge. "Of course he is! Who doesn't think JB is hot? Well, maybe not the haters but those guys can just go suck it up. Because- mpht..." Nudge is cut off by something, and I'm guessing it's Angel's hand.

"Alrighty then, well moving on." I muttered. "Let's head back to the group." I decided.

Fang and I jump on our hoverboards and Angel and Nudge jump on their scooters. We soon make it back to the group who are sitting right where we left them.

"There you guys are!" Gazzy exclaims. "Do you know how bored we were?"

"Nope. And we don't care either. Now, to the right." I said, heading off before anyone could object. We continued on without much incident, besides Fang continuously boasting on about how amazing he was and how he would definitely give Iggy and Gazzy his autograph. Arrogant twit.

"If you ladies are finished, I think we got some enemies coming up on our lefts." I called out, pressing the button to aim my guns. Fang was instantly next to me, aiming his own guns and shooting as if the target was something he only could see.

I wasn't going to have any of that though. I started firing just as quickly, taking down enemy after enemy. Soon it became a silent competition between Fang and me, each of us trying to kill more than the other.

"And that's how the pros do it!" Fang said happily once they were all gone; acting as if he had shot more than me. However, I knew for a fact I at least shot ten more down than him.

"He means me, just so you know." I explained to the others, smirking to myself. I heard Nudge and Angel giggle, and Fang scoff.

"Yeah right, like I would ever admit a second-rate chick was better than me!" He muttered, and it was my turn to scoff. Was he saying I wasn't as good as him because I was a girl?

"Excuse me? This 'second-rate chick' is ten times cooler than you will ever be. Remember that next time you try to insult me." By this point, I'm about ready to take Sam up on his assassination offer.

"Insult you? Why I would never! You do that just fine on your own." Fang exclaimed and I could just hear his chuckle and picture the smirk on his face.

I'm planning ways to kill him in my head. Unfortunately, each one could end up backfiring on me, resulting in someone dying besides Fang. Finally, I decide to be the bigger person, and let this go. After all, I may not be able to kill him in the game, but I can always kill him in my head.

"You better shut your trap if you know what's good for you." I snapped, deciding a threat would be a nice substitute.

"Ooooooh, I'm so scared. you've got me shaking in my gear!" He replied sarcastically.

Not wanting to deal with Fang any longer, I jump on my hoverboard."Come on, you guys. We shouldn't stay in one place too long." I decide to go left, because Fang had wanted to go right. The others follow, and before long Fang does too.

"When we all get killed, remember Max picked the direction." Fang called out and I felt my blood boil at his words. It's not like he had to follow us.

"We should start working on that plan to kill him now, Max." Sam says. "He's starting to get on my nerves."

"Um... I can hear you Ham boy." He growled out.

"You were meant to-"

"His name is Sam!" I snapped, about ready to blow someone's head off.

"You think I care what his name is?" Fang asks.

"We-"

"Will you guys shut up?" Nudge shouts. We all turn to her avatar. "You're giving me a headache. Me! I mean, I get that you're the number one player or whatever, Fang. And I get that you're the second best, Max. But will you two just get over yourselves already? And Sam, we all know you have a thing for Max, but it's not gonna happen dude. All three of you are annoying the heck out of the rest of us. So just stop fighting. Please?"

We were all shocked into silence for a few moments before, surprisingly, Sam spoke up. "I don't like Max! For all I know she's some creepy stalker who... stalks people creepily!" He snapped.

"Nice one, Sam. You showed her." I say sarcastically, ignoring his 'creepy stalker' comments.

"Of course I did! I'm just that amazing." He said and I could hear the grin on his face.

"You keep thinking that, buddy." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to." He said proudly and I chuckled before continuing to walk on. Not surprisingly, Fang took up the lead within five minutes. I debated whether or not to shoot him, and even aimed my gun at the back of his head once.

"Don't even think about it!" He growled, spinning around and shooting blindly. Sam yelled out a few choice words and I looked to my left to see that he was dead and gone. Well, this would be interesting once he got back.

"Fang, what the hell man?" He snarled and I could just see him wildly moving his avatar back from his starting place all the way to us.

"You were trying to shoot me, what did you expect me to do?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't expect you to shoot Sam!" I practically yell into the microphone.

"Sheesh! Don't be so defensive for your boyfriend, I'm pretty sure he can handle himself." Fang snapped."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I say once again. "He just happens to be the only one that realizes who's really in charge here!"

"I think Max is having coping issues." I hear Nudge whisper. "She just can't stand that Fang is the new leader!"

"HE'S NOT THE NEW LEADER!" Sam and I shout at the same time.

"Whoa, Sam's back! Nice to see you, buddy." Iggy says.

"Nice to be back-" Sam starts to say, but then Fang shoots him. Again!

"He's getting on my nerves." Fang explains casually while Sam cusses him out.

"Can we please take his gun away? He's a threat to us all!" I try to convince the others, but they don't seem to be buying it.

"Max, Sam is pretty annoying." JJ mutters, only for Sam ot start cussing her out too. I wince considering some of those words he was using I didn't even know were legal.

"Uh, Sam? This game is rated pg-13. Maybe we shouldn't use those words in front of the kids?"

"Kids? If they are kids they need to (Beep)ing leave because I'm (beep)ing mad!" He snarled and I snickered to myself at his anger.

"I'm going to have to use some of these!" Gazzy shouts excitedly, and I can practically see him jumping up and down on his bed.

"You know what? (beep) you, (beep) you (Beep) you! You're cool- I just pointed at you Iggy, by the way- (Beep) you, and I'm out!" Sam says and then there's a beep noting that he's just been logged off.

"Why am I not cool?" I mutter, before turning on Fang. "This is all your fault!"

"Well I'm actually pretty glad your boyfriend's gone. There's just something so soothing about the place now."

"You know what, there is! I think it was getting too crowded. You know what they say- three's a crowd! That means that- one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...Eight! Eight is like, a stadium! And it was bad enough having to just play with Angel, but playing with a whole stadium? That's torture. I didn't sign up to play with a bunch of geeks! Well, actually, I didn't sign anything. Hey, I could just leave right now- Oh my gawd! The rat's back!" Then I hear a thump in the headset, and guess that the sweater's returned.

"Um, is she still there?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Hope not." Fang coughs out.

~Several Hours Later~

We were all still playing, though Nudge had gone silent which was odd in comparison to a few hours ago. Fang wasn't arguing with me anymore which was just as weird, Iggy and Gazzy had gone strangely silent, JJ's sarcastic comments had stopped coming as often, and Angel had ceased her efforts of trying to get Nudge to enjoy the game. Sam had eventually come back after throwing his temper tantrum, though he had just hung out in the back, not even trying to get on Fang's nerves.

My eyes began to close longer than normal as I watched the screen. "Hey guuuuuuys?" I say, yawning mid-sentence. "I think... I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." My eyelids became too heavy to keep open and in no time sleep enveloped me into the beginning of my crazy life.

Hey guys! Random here! And V-Rizzle! V-Rizzle? Really? Let me dream! Okay... Whatever floats your boat. Well you know what? It not only floats my boat! It makes it fly baaaaabbbbbbbyyyyyyy! Okay, now I'm sounding like Arch. I'll be quiet now. Thank You! You kind of sound like JB, too... AND I WAS LIKE BAAAABBBBY, BAAAABBBBBY, BAAAABBBBBY OOOOOHHHHH!I set myself up for that, didn't I? Yuppers! Okay, let's move past the Justin Bieber- I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO LOOOOOVVVEEE! NO I DONT NEED TOO MUCH JUST SOMEBODY TO LOVE! Wow, I'm like really hyper right now, anyways, down to business. Um, what is that business again?

Review my peasants! MWAHAHAHAHA! Favorite, follow, and all that other junk too. We love feedback as much as we love the fans! And bacon, don't forget bacon! OMSQUIRRELS! That reminds me of a story. The other day my mom made bacon for breakfast and she made like thirty pieces and i ate like twenty-five and she's all like 'Well let your dad have some' so, with a straight face I reached up and took another piece of bacon and she just rolled her eyes at me and turned away. Lucky! My mom makes like, twenty pieces for six people! And my dad eats half of those before I even wake up! Poor you, anyways, onto the

Song of the Chapter:

According to you- Orianthi

This describes the relationship between Max, Fang, and Sam so far! (This is a FAX story though folks so don't panic all you Faxinaires)

Ooh, ooh, can I ask the question of the day?! I'm gonna regret this- SURE! You probably are...

Question of the Day-

What is your favorite emoticon? 

See, that wasn't so bad was it? OOOOOH! MUSTACHE FACE! :3 Love him! But smiley faces are better :D I named my mustache face Sir Fancy-alot People are really going to think we're on something VR... 

OH! ANOTHER STORY! So we were at lunch acting cra-cra and all the sudden a girl comes up and asks if we're on crack (We aren't BTW. None of us would ever do that stuff) And my best guy friend is all like 'Yeah! It's in the oranges!' and then he threw an orange in the air. Soooooo funny! Omg... IT'S IN THE BREAD! Sorry, Insurgent reference... Can't help it! OMSQUIRRELS I can't wait for Allegiant to come out!

So, now to give a shoutout to the reviewers:

MPHKnows: Thanks for being the first reviewer even though your review was about Italian school uniforms instead of the story XD

Silver Ride: Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully there will be. 

klnagoshi: Thank you, Thank you, we try our best.

Gagabear18: Thank you beary much for reviewing. Haha, get it? Okay, corny joke, never mind.

Serenaisbestezrq387: Well I came up with the plot so thank you:D

FaximumEverdeen: Gee, thank you so much! You're my new favorite!

Chuck Norris Approves: I'm glad he does. Hope he approves of this one too!

Terri1456: Thanks, hope you liked it!

Guest: Thanks, we're glad you liked it! Hope this update was quick enough for you.

LoudNProud125: More Iggy craziness coming up soon since you asked so nicely!

NeonEnigma88: Hi again! I still think it's weird that you reviewed my story without knowing it was me.

Skatzaa: Yes you are such a hypocrite. And thank you XP

With that being said

Soar on

VR and Random:D


	3. No More Pancakes

**We don't own MR**

Chapter two

I groaned quietly as someone nudged me awake roughly. "Max, wake up!" A familiar voice whispered harshly. I turned away in reluctance, but the boy just grabbed my shoulders and forced me to my feet. Grumbling, I mumbled under my breath and blinked my eyes open, only to scream in fear.

"Where the heck am I?" I shriek, backing up. I'm in a dark, grimy sewer standing in a puddle of liquid. Dripping water echoes off the walls, and I won't even try to describe the smell. It almost seems like I'm in the game... but that's impossible. Right?

"Don't you even care who I am? Sam? The guy who was shot dead twice?" The guy who is apparently 'Sam; mutters. He has light brown hair and hazel eyes, cute in a little brother way- or I guess in this case, big brother since he's at least five inches taller than me.

I stared at him blankly, trying to figure out how he was here with me.

"No, not really." Another guys snaps. This one looks anything but brotherly. Midnight black orbs glare at everything, slightly obscured by black hair.

"I'm really hoping you're not Fang." I muttered, glaring at the guy for snapping at Sam. Sure it's weird he's here, but he's still my friend.

"He is! To tell you the truth, he's a lot hotter than I thought he'd be. I mean, what gamer is hot? That's just weird. But it's even weirder that we're here. One minute I'm sleeping on an air mattress on Angel's floor, the next I'm in this place! We were going to have pancakes for breakfast! Pancakes! I blame you!" This is all said by a mocha skinned girl I'm guessing is Nudge. At the end of her rant, she points at a blonde haired girl who's probably Angel.

"Me?" Angel scoffs. "Puh-lease. though only thing that's my fault is the fact I let you go out in public wearing that dress! I should've burned it when I had the chance!"

Nudge gasps. "That dress is Gucci! And you know you're just jealous because that guy at the food court winked at me and not you."

Angel opens her mouth to respond but I cut her off. "So, what's going on?" I asked, glancing at the two boys who are just staring at me with curiosity as if they've never seen a girl before. The taller one was a strawberry blonde with crystal blue eyes and a minor acne problem that somehow managed to look good on him while the other had bleach blond hair and ocean blue eyes, with a major case of freckles.

"Well, from what the rest of us have gathered while you were asleep," The blonde one begins with a pointed look in my direction, "We all fell asleep and somehow got transported into the game."

"Right, that's totally the obvious solution. I mean, what would make more since, oh I don't know, something realistic?" I asked, and Sam smirked.

"I tried to tell them that, but they still have this crazy idea a video game sucked us up like a vacuum."

"Okay, what's your idea then?" Fang snaps.

"My idea? It's that you're responsible! I don't know how, I don't know where, but I know you're going to try and kill me before this day is over and somehow this is all your fault!" Sam growls and I laugh quietly at his temper towards Fang. These two are gonna get into it in a minute.

"Oh, yeah. That's definitely it. I'm planning your assassination as we speak!" Fang glares fiercely at Sam, and Sam tries to glare back but it isn't really working for him.

"You probably are! You hate me for no reason whatsoever!" Sam insists, giving up on trying to glare well.

"Oh, I have a reason..." Fang mutters.

"And what would that be?" Sam asks, tapping his foot impatiently as he crosses his arms.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that you're a complete waste of space? You can't even fire your gun right!"

"Oh you wanna see me fire a gun right? The first time I do will be the last time you see the frea-king light of day!"

"I highly doubt that." Fang retorts with a roll of his eyes.

"You wanna bet on it Emo boy?" Sam snarls, reaching for his gun. Before I even know it, both of mine are out and pointed at each boy. I was not going to have anyone try to kill anyone right now.

"Come on, Max! Just one shot." Sam pleads, reading my mind.

"Sorry Sammy boy. I'd love to shoot his head off as much as you, but I have to admit he's got a pretty good aim and we could use him for if any of the enemies come along." I said mockingly, as to point out the idea we were in a videogame was absurd.

"Oh, my god! Will you three just shut up? I thought we already had this talk. Fang, Sam, tension, blah blah blah! Just get over it already!" Nudge snaps.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you guys just need to cut it out already." Nudge says awkwardly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I'm never the one who starts it." Fang muttered, and even before Sam opened his mouth, I saw it coming.

"You're always the one who starts it!" Sam yells, throwing up his arms.

"Correction, I'm always the one who finishes it." With that Fang pulls out a gun and shoots, and I barely have any time to yank Sam out of the way so only his arm gets hit.

"What the heck!" Sam shouts as he puts his hand over his arm, which is now gushing blood.

"Sorry, I was originally aiming for your heart." Fang growls, to which I glare daggers at him while Sam whimpers in pain.

"So, do you believe our video game theory now?" Angel asks.

"Nope. But I'm gonna pretend I do so you stop nagging me about it." I mumble, pulling Sam's arm over towards me. He flinched and I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, my brother was in the army, I know how to fix up injuries."

"Aren't you going to need bandages or something?" Gazzy asks.

"If we are really in a videogame, we don't have that stuff." Sam tells me quietly and I think for a minute before pulling off my black hoodie and ripping it up.

"Well, we'll have to make due with what we do have." I grunt out, as I begin wrapping the strips around Sam's arm.

When I was done Sam sent me a grateful smile and I let myself grin back before turning to everyone else. "Okay so, if we are really in a videogame, our best option is to stick together and watch each other's back. Cause when you die, you go right back to your starting point. And none of us want to do that."

Nudge speaks up. "But what if... you don't go back to your starting point. What if you really..." She trails off, then drags a finger across her neck.

"Well, who would like to test Nudge's theory?" I asked, and looked around, waiting for a volunteer. When no one did, I spoke up. "Well, I guess we're not going to find out then, are we?"

"But what if-" Nudge begins, but I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth. I give her a pointed look, and slowly take my hand off her mouth.

"Let's not think about that, okay?" I say a little kinder than before. "We're all going to make it through this."

Nudge nods, and we set off. The tunnels don't look much different than they do in person, and we have no trouble navigating them. When we reach a crossroad, I prepare myself for a fight from Fang, but he strangely follows my lead. Weird.

After a few more turns with very little said by Fang, we run into some enemy soldiers. I scream in surprise and book it to the back of the group where Fang happens to be, almost knocking him over.

He catches me by my shoulders, and sets me back on my feet. I took a breath and tried to pretend I did not just scream and run away like a terrified three year old. Then, almost in sync, we draw out our guns, and start firing. The others do the same, but fighting the enemy seems harder than it did when we weren't in the game.

"Guys! This isn't working that well!" Iggy shouts. We've only taken four out of fifteen down, and they're only advancing on us.

"We need a new plan! Firing at random isn't going to help." Fang says, glancing over at Sam, who can barely hold up his gun.

I debate whether or not to snap at Fang. Sam has at least hit the enemy, maybe not kill shots, but every shot he at least gets a limb. Then I decide against it, deciding Nudge will just yell at me about it yet again.

Instead, Sam does it for me. "What do you suggest we do then, since you know everything about everything?"

Fang opened his mouth to respond, but I spoke up before he could. "We need to call a truths if just for until we get out of here okay?"

Both of the boys agree, Sam more eagerly, hoping to get on my good side. Now that we're actually working as a team, we start taking out more of the enemy, but it's still not enough. And I really don't want to find out what happens if one of us dies.

"Guys, we have to run for it!" I call out over the gunshots.

I pull out my hoverboard, keeping my gun out, and jump on it. I hear Fang whistle and turn to him questioningly. He just smirks and crosses his arms for a moment. In a minute I hear a vicious roar coming down the tunnel. Instinctively, I think the worst, but within a couple minutes a pitch black motorcycle rolls up and stops right in front of Fang,

"Whoa." I mutter. "I gotta get one of those." He chuckled and nodded.

"They are pretty cool." With that he hops on, takes down one last enemy, and takes off.

"Let's get out of here!" I call, and everyone agrees, hopping on their mode of transportation and taking off after Fang.

We travel through the tunnels, avoiding anything that sounds like a person or enemy. Fang leads the way, and I let him, instead taking the back next to Sam.

"So,what do you think we have to do to get out of here?" He asked casually after we all slowed to a normal speed.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Maybe complete the game?" I say, shrugging.

"But it even said on the cover this game was almost impossible to defeat!"

"Keyword's almost, Sammy boy."

"I guess. But the only people here who could beat this game is Fang or you." Sam insists.

"Hey, we're a team. If one of us makes it, we all make it."

"I hope so. I'm not sure how far I'll get though." He mumbles.

"Okay, enough of this pity party." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah, it's depressing." Gazzy says from just in front of us.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Gee, tha-" He starts, before he knocks into Gazzy, who suddenly stopped. I look ahead of him to see that everyone else has too.

"What is it?" I ask, and what I see utterly surprises me.

**And that's a wrap! And now for my favorite part of a chapter- author note time! Hopefullly this one will be shorter than the last. What are you talking about? The readers love the AN's! No, they love ME. Oh, sure. You keep on thinking that. I think we all know that it's ME that keeps them coming back. Whatever floats your boat. Anyways, onto the Song of the chapter before we get to cra cra**

**Song of Chapter:**

**Deja Vu By: 3OH!3**

**Because Max thinks where she's at is in the game so it's like 'I've seen this all before' and stuffles.**

**Question of the day:**

**On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you look in a hairnet? Cuz, lets face it, everyone looks bad in one of those.**

**I'm pretty sure I'm a... seven. I look horrible in with those on. What about you, Porkchop?**

**Five.**

**Time to thank them there reviewers!**

**FaxMRpercabethPj: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**MPHKnows: Yeah, Yeah, I'm working on it. Try and guess what they see. And she got brought down to the real world this chapter... sort of. It's a start!**

**tiftitx3: That's a good idea, but I don't know if it fits in with our plot. Thanks anyways!**

**Arcanalia6-66: Hope this was a fast enough update for you! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Skatzaa: I'm going to hold the FAX off until you update NRFETT, MWAHAHAHA!**

**Gagabear18: Your new name is grammar Nazi, lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Serenaisbestezrq387: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing.**

**LoudNProud125: Did this chapter answer some of you questions? Glad you like our story! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Terri1456: Gee, thanks!**

**Guest: Why thank you, thank you, get over here and take a bow with me Random! *Bows* *Bows***

**RozaCourt: Thanks you! I hope this was fast enough for you.**

**By the way, You guys do realize this story is being co-written by WhoSaidBlondesCantRead and myself, right? Yeah, it's authors not author. **

**Soar on**

**VR and Random :D**

**(Anybody who can guess what the reference is to the title in this chapter 'No More Pancakes' gets a virtual chocolate cake! Oh and Random, you don't count.)**


End file.
